Two-Tails Chakra Mode (Shun Kaguya)
|kanji=ニ尾チャクラモード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Nibi Chakura Mōdo |literal english=Two-Tails Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Shun Kaguya,Matatabi (Shun Kaguya) |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Two-Tails Chakra Mode (尾チャクラモード, Nibi Chakura Mōdo) is a form that that the Two-Tails' host gains after they separate and seal Matatabi from its chakra. They can then access its chakra directly whenever they need it without interacting with the beast at all. With the Two-Tails' power under their control, the jinchūriki's strength is significantly increased to the point where they lift a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball, which is thought to be a very dense and difficult to hold technique. This form's chakra shroud gives the jinchūriki great protection. The user envelops their entire body in a coating of blue flame-like chakra, including a singular flame-like Two-Tails tail, that enhances the damage of their physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the chakra, the user is capable of burning the target without coming into direct contact with them. In addition to the offensive damage the cloak can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically. Appearance By using the Two-Tails' chakra the user forms it into a human-like shape around themselves. When entering into this form, the sudden increase in chakra was such that it instantly vaporised Killer B's ink clone, which had immobilized him at the time. In addition to forming a dark chakra cloak around their entire body, they also gained a more feline-like appearance, due to the presence of claws on their hands and the Two-Tails' ears atop of her head. With the power granted by this form, the jinchūriki not only manifests both of the beast's tails, but even a simple swipe from their enlarged claws possesses enough strength to knock an opponent off their feet.One can also form Tailed Beast Chakra Arms to hold and crush objects and give rise to new jutsu's. Tailed Beast Mode While transformed, the jinchūriki is completely covered by the chakra of the tailed beast. In this form, the chakra takes the form of a blue flamed two-tailed cat with no pupils in their eyes. With chakra emanating from them, they will hunch over and the Two-Tails itself will materialize. Though small compared to tailed beast forms of other jinchūriki, the Two-Tails still proves a threat. In this form, the jinchūriki is able to emit fiery spectral blasts from the monster cat's mouth. These blasts are very destructive and when coupled with the Two-Tails' strength, the surrounding area can be reduced to rubble. In his Tailed Beast Mode,Shun is able to perform the Tailed Beast Ball and all of Matatabi's jutsu,further he was able to tower Kana Senju in her Seven-Tails Chakra Mode in terms of raw power and chakra,which hints towards the fact that it also involves combining his own chakra. Category:Jutsu